fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Summary Infinite is a major villain in the game Sonic Forces, created by Dr. Eggman specifically to surpass all his past humiliations and failures by "a thousand times." He was originally a powerful and largely renowned and respected mercenary, regarded as the best there is, before invading Eggman's base in attempts to steal from him. However, they were fought and cornered by Eggman's forces. Accidentally touching the Phantom Ruby revealed Infinite's true dream: a desolate Earth devoid of life. Eggman seen lots of potential in him, and offered Infinite and his squad a place in the Eggman Empire. Infinite accepted this proposal. He and his squad were told to guard the base against Shadow the Hedgehog, but his squad is killed by Shadow, and he is forced to battle the hedgehog alone. After hearing the doctor call him and his squad useless, he is angered, and takes on Shadow. Unfortunately for him, he is easily defeated in three hits. Shadow regards him as a disgrace and calls him weak, and tells him to never show his face ever again. Infinite is then shown shaking, terrified by the experience. Infinite, pride-broken, humiliated, horrified and traumatized, is overcome by those words; "You're weak." He screams out in anger at his genuine fear, and at his helplessness. This is when Infinite realized how weak and worthless he truly was. From there, he took part as a test specimen in the experiments with the Phantom Ruby, eventually being merged with the final product, it becoming part of the very culmination of his being. Infinite was reborn, and took up a mask to hide and throw away his old self. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, '''possibly '''5-A, 4-C with Star Creation Name: Infinite (His true name is unknown) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Should be older than Sonic Classification: Anthropomorphic jackal, Ultimate Mercenary (Used to call himself) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Perception Manipulation (Able to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Dual Warping (He has it on a limited scale, but Infinite is fully capable of manipulating virtual reality and reality itself at the same time, making something entirely real yet fake; making entire worlds,loopholes in time, and so on. Infinite can thus create, erase and redesign just about anything as he sees fit, turning something fake into something real, and vice versa. He can create virtual reality clones of himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic that all contain the same build and same powers as their real counterpart, making it virtually impossible to tell apart, and so on), Star Creation, Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Using Null Space, he can effectively erase things from existence, sending them to a space devoid of anything at all), Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection, Rectangular Constructs and Enhanced Swordsmanship (Prior to Sonic Forces' events, Infinite possessed a red sword, which he was a master at wielding) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Planet Level, '''possibly '''Large Planet Level '(Even with the Phantom Ruby depleted from power, it still took the combined efforts from both Sonic and The Avatar to take him down), 'Star Level '''with '''Star Creation '(Casually created a second sun, which would have obliterated both the Resistance and the entire world if it wasn't for the shard of the Phantom Ruby Prototype which the Avatar had) '''Speed: '''At least '''FTL (Superior to Sonic) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 10 (Should be superior to Shadow) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Planet Class, '''possibly '''Large Planet Class, Star Class with Star Creation Durability: At least Planet Level, '''possibly '''Large Planet Level (Both Sonic and the Avatar were required in order to defeat him) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ energy blasts and Null Space Standard Equipment: Phantom Ruby, A sword (Formerly) Intelligence: High (Is superior to Sonic when it comes to Fighting Skill and Quick Thinking, easily defeating Sonic when fighting him for the first time) Weaknesses: He can be quite reckless and stubborn in the mist of battle. Thinks very highly of himself and thinks he is better than everyone around him. If he uses too much energy from the Phantom Ruby, he will have to recharge it | He can lose the control of the Phantom Ruby if he's weakened or incapacitated in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Spear: Infinite shoots a lance of powerful energy which then explodes upon contact with whatever it hits. * Null Space Rift: Infinite shoots out a small, black energy sphere, which expands and begins inhaling like a black hole, erasing whatever it consumes from existence. * Hypercube: Infinite summons red cubes, using them to home in on an enemy or rising them as walls or even using them as road blocks and such. If they touch the enemy, they will be transported into a virtual reality. * Red Hellzone: If Infinite's foe is hit by his Hypercube, they are injured and transported here, to a virtual recreation of reality where Infinite can make anything happen, and where things are even more dangerous. Infinite can activate different versions of this "virtual reality," and doesn't need to hit an enemy to activate it, either. Key: With the Phantom Ruby at full power '''| '''With the Phantom Ruby depleted from power Credits to Metal and Muhammedmco for this profile